mariokartwiitipsandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad's Factory
Toad's Factory is the 4th and final track of the Mushroom Cup. This is where Toad makes item boxes for the Mario Kart races. The obsticals include boxes and convayer belts. Strangly, the music restarts when you exit the room filled with smoke.This track is located in the interior and exterior of a large item box factory, presumably owned by Toad (hence the name). The course is a bit more difficult than other Mushroom Cup previous tracks, due to its dynamic features. These include conveyor belts in the track, which can either help or hinder the player depending on what direction he/she may be going, as well as some hydraulic machines appearing over conveyor belts, which will crush anything that is underneath them. Also, multiple boxes slide along on the treadmills, which can slow karts down if they knock them down and let out a mushroom, a banana, or (rarely) a star when broken. Towards the end of the track, a large pool of mud must be crossed by the players. To get over quickly, dash panels are used. However, bulldozers on either side of the track will alternately move back and forth, covering up dash panels or revealing new ones. The fifth and final panel is on a ramp. The course begins just outside the factory with a picture of the owner, Toad, ahead. There is a tight turn where there is item boxes across. After the turn, there is a place where there is hydraulic machines that are stamping on the road. There are three conveyor belts; one is leading the way the player should be going, which the direction to the end of this room. The other two are opposing to the one in the center of the course. They may slow the player down, but there is item boxes that can help the player. Hydraulic machines are present at all conveyor belts that can smash the player if the player is not careful. Two hydraulic machines are present at the conveyor belt that helps the player. After this room, there is a road that immediately leads the player outside. There, the player is on a platform that rises above the water. There is a boost panel that leads moving platforms to the left and right. Here, there are more conveyor belts, but they move from left and right rather than forward and backward. Wooden boxes are on the conveyor belts to slow down the player and some carry Mushrooms in them. If the player is not careful, he/she may fall in the water below After the platforms is another room that leads to another section of the factory. There, there is a place where the player can fall off if the player happens to turn too tightly. After this section is a room with 2 conveyor belts going in opposite directions and a small path where there are no conveyor belts, just item boxes lying around. The direction of the conveyor belts are opposing each other; one is forward while the other is backward. The direction of these conveyor belts may change from time to time. After the double conveyor belt room, there is a room full of red smoke blasters. The red smoke can, if hit, slow down the player. The player then turns right and into a ramp with boost panels that lead outside the factory and outside into the dirt. The player may perform a stunt to reach the floating item boxes to receive an item. On the ground, the player will notice a lot of bumps. The player may perform a stunt on these bumps to gain momentum. There is a turn right and into the area with the tractors, mud, and boost panels. If the player happens to turn too tightly on this turn, he/she can fall into the water. At the tractor area, the road is covered in mud. In order to go through it without losing any speed, the player must drive over the boost panels, left or right. If the left boost panel is exposed, the boost panel directly right of this panel will get covered by the tractors and vice versa. Same goes for the second set of boost panels, except that the boost panels shown are inverted to the closer ones. After the tractor, there is a bump that has a boost panel in it will enable the player to execute a stunt before the player crosses the finish line. After that, the lap has been completed, and the cycle will continue until the end of the race. It is to note that the wooden boxes on the conveyor belt get replaced by unbreakable metal boxes in Time Trial mode. Shortcuts: There is a shortcut that allows the player to cut the final curve, just after jumping out of the factory, the player must use a Mushroom at the soil ramps and perform a trick so the player can pass over the water hole falling just before the big bulldozers. Category:Races Category:Cheats